The Untitled Vampire Experiment
by Anigen
Summary: Joan gets attacked one night which leaves her with a whole new mission & a few new friends to help her out. Mixes OCs with Stick It, "Suck", "MBFAV" &other faves, I don't know what it is yet but hopefully you'll like it I do. not technically a x-over


The Untitled Vampire Experiment by Anigen.

AN: more details will come in the next few chapters but here's a taste of what I've been working on. For the record I make no money for any of this and don't own JOA, My best friend's a vampire, Stick it or almost anything mentioned in this story. As it goes on I will probably not own other things to but I promise to tell you about that. So here's the prologue….

Prologue:: The death of Joan Girardi

It was dark, and once again Joan Girardi found herself walking alone down the street from her job at the bookstore to the bus stop a few blocks away. Normally she wouldn't be worried. But something seemed wrong about tonight. It was once again raining and the streets of Arcadia were flooding, her flats were soaked though and the night sky reminded her of the first time she learned not to assume anything in Arcadia. Last time it was not to assume that people were who they said they were, because sometimes they just turned out to be horrible people. This time she would learn a far darker fact.

He had watched her from the shadows as she had locked the door and started her trek, ducking back into the alley as she passed then quickly rolling up beside her. She wasn't stunningly beautiful like his previous victims but he wasn't picky. This one would do. She was young, with lightly tinted cheeks, long chesnutt hair that reached just above her waist and he could faintly detect the shiver of her lips in the night time air. She was a sight with her bright red umbrella, matching shoes and her phone clutched in her hands like a security blanket. She was aware but that wouldn't save her, not from him. He moved quickly, not wanting the residents of the city to take notice of his nefarious deeds. One moment his girl was standing there protected from the sky's spray and the next moment he had swooped her into the darkened alley. The only remnant of her previous position being the toppled bright red umbrella, which had once been clutched securely in her hands; now upturned and filling with water as the seconds passed.

She tried to scream but it was pointless as a hand closed over her mouth. She fought hard, kicking and screaming as her hands came up to burry themselves in the pale skin of her assailant leaving slight crescent shaped marks on his flesh. She bit down hard on the hand that had encased her mouth but it did little but make him angry and in more of a hurry to get this over with. As she bit down so did he. His bite however was precise and deliberately placed at the apex of her jaw and neck right above an artery and his sharp teeth buried themselves in the smooth column and he drank her for all she was worth. As the pain grew grater so did the strength in her bite and she managed to break the skin. Brining one bead of blood to the surface and causing it to slip unnoticed into her mouth. The bite itself was a last ditch effort for to gain her freedom but she soon fell out of consciousness as the blood loss began to take effect.

He laid her body there in the alley when he was done, leaving it for someone else to find; perhaps a dog, or a raccoon, some animal that would be grateful for the food. If not he was sure the police would find her and the family would be notified that their pretty daughter had had her throat ripped out, most likely by a psychopath; if they went by the jagged markings on her neck where he was sure to draw the twin punctures together. Either way he was sure something would be done, so as always he whipped his mouth, sucking the blood from his fingertips and straitened his jacket before heading out on his merry way and out of the town of Arcadia.

Later that night a teenage boy in a corduroy jacket was spotted carrying a girl on to the bus. The driver couldn't tell who she was but she looked dead tired and the old lady that sat in front of the pair would comment to the driver that the girl was lucky to have a friend nice enough to carry her all the way home and pay for the bus. She just hoped the poor dear would get some rest. The only other passenger on the bus, a twenty-one year old student making his way from the college, told the young man in the jacket to make sure she gets lots of fluids and to make sure there would be some pain medication for in the morning, because hangovers were hell. When he got off at Joan's bus stop he was sure to thank all the people he had met and told them that he would make sure that she was safe. He smiled as the bus took off and offered a small two fingered wave.


End file.
